


Undisclosed Desires

by SoapyMayhem



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Menage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyMayhem/pseuds/SoapyMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years into her marriage, photojournalist Bella, is worried that she isn't enough for her bi-sexual husband. Can a meeting with a mysterious street artist allow them both to fulfill their undisclosed desires? E/B/J</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Undisclosed Desires ~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Also this O/S is rated NC-17 for a reason. Please do not read this if you are uncomfortable with Slash(homosexual) or Poly(two men one woman) pairings.

This is a Edward/Bella/Jasper pairing.

Undisclosed Desires has been Nominated for a Golden Lemon Award for Best Group Sex! Please vote if you like it!

* * *

***~Bella Swan~***

The thought was always in the back of my mind - was I enough?

I knew he loved me, but there was always this niggling thought that crept up whenever we were in the presence of the beautiful people. In our line of work, that happened often.

Jasper and I were both photo journalists for this pretentious art magazine. We loved our work but there were so many temptations thrown his way - models, beautiful tortured painters, enigmatic sculptors, and adventurous street artists, many of them wanting a piece of my gorgeous husband. He'd given me no reason to believe that he would ever cheat on me, but knowing Jasper's history P.B. - Pre Bella, that is - I couldn't help but wonder if I was truly satisfying his needs.

Jasper and I met in college, and by that time I had sworn off men all together. My high school sweetheart and first love ended up moving away with his family our sophomore year, never to be heard from again. Then, my best friend turned boyfriend, Jacob, ended up leaving me for a girl with whom he claimed to have fallen in love at first sight. Following that heartbreak, I ended up losing my virginity to an abusive, controlling asshole named James. The prick put me in the hospital a few times before my father beat him within an inch of his life. Needless to say, he left me alone after that.

Needing a fresh start, I moved from Seattle to Chicago, where I met Rose. With my terrible relationship history and her fiancé in the military, the two of us stuck together, only going clubbing at gay bars.

Rose and I met Jasper one night at Eclipse, the hottest gay club in town. He was there cruising for cock, but chivalrously ended up taking Rose and I home after we got drunk off our asses. After that night, the three of us were inseparable.

Eventually, Rose married Emmett when he'd returned from his tour of duty, thus leaving me without a roommate. At the same time, Jasper's on -again-off-again boyfriend Peter was getting really heavy into drugs and started stealing Jasper's shit. The timing couldn't have been more perfect for the both of us. Only days after Rose was gone, Jasper moved in.

Jasper knew my history with men, so at first I assumed he was just protective of me in the way a brother was protective of a sister. I never knew that Jasper was bi-sexual, nor did I know that he was as attracted to me as I was to him. First, I started noticing that he no longer brought men over, nor did he go out anymore. We would spend our nights cuddled together on the couch watching movies and eating ice cream.

Jasper got embarrassed every time I made a point to goad him for getting an erection during our movie nights - erections that I assumed were caused by the male lead in whatever movie we happened to be watching. In retrospect, I probably should have been suspicious when he got one while we were watching  _School of Rock_. Jasper's taste in men never wandered into the bear types, so I was a bit concerned by the state of his cock while Jack Black was running around on stage looking all fat and sweaty.

I'd had a particularly bad day and wanted to curl up next to my best friend and watch something funny. Needing to feel comfortable, I put on my favorite pair of sweats and joined Jasper on the couch. He grabbed my feet, pulled off my socks gently, and began to massage me. He always knew how to melt away the tension. I couldn't help the whore-moans that escaped my lips in reaction to his expert touch.

"Fuck, Jazz, that feels amazing," I moaned, biting my lip with closed eyes. After feeling my panties begin to dampen, I inwardly chided myself for my reaction to my friend.

"Come'ere darlin'," Jasper drawled huskily. My eyes were hooded with lust at the sudden seductive tone his voice took on. I couldn't help but comply with his direction. He opened his legs and gestured for me to sit between them, so I leaned back against his chest. My body continued to respond pleasurably as he began to rub my shoulders firmly, but not too rough - just right.

I realized after several minutes of silence that the movie had gone off and the TV was emitting a blue glow in the otherwise dark room. The moment Jasper's hands swept my hair from behind me, a thrill of desire shot through me. His fingers lightly grazed the skin on the side of my neck, eliciting a shudder. Accidently, I pressed myself farther back against him, and that was when I felt it. He was hard against me, and this time there was no Brad Pitt or Ewan McGregor on screen to explain his reaction.

"Jasper," I breathed his name raggedly while clenching my thighs together in a desperate attempt to gain some friction. My clenching brought my ass right against his throbbing cock, causing him to begin thrusting against me slowly. His breath was on my neck heating my skin, making me flush with longing.

Tiny whimpering sounds escaped my lips when his hand moved under my t-shirt to cup my bare breast as his hot tongue traced my spine. I cried out in ecstasy as he rolled my hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck Bella, I want you," he cried out, sounding almost strangled.

"Oh, God," I moaned breathlessly, too lust drunk to care that I was having the most erotic moment of my life with my gay best friend.

It had been nearly a year since I'd last had sex – a couple of regrettable and unfulfilling one night stands. My body had grown used to only getting pleasure from vibrators, dildos, and high pressured streams of water. For months, I'd been longing for Jasper's warm, lean body to be pressed against my soft curves, hovering above me and making me cry out his name while he pounded into me. I wanted him so much that I didn't even question what was happening. I didn't care. Consequences be damned, this beautiful, kind man wanted me and fuck if I didn't want him too.

"I want it… you. I want you, too," I whimpered. Jasper turned me around in his arms and reached up to touch my cheek lovingly. He stared into my gaze with a strange but tender expression in his eyes. It felt as if he were searching for something, maybe reassurance. I smiled at him sweetly, momentarily breaking from my lust-induced haze. He returned the gesture, smiling almost shyly at me. It was then that I realized that this wasn't just a release for either of us.

He pressed his lips against mine as gently as a whisper. It wasn't enough.

My lips eagerly deepened the kiss as my tongue slid into his mouth. The moment his tongue touched mine, it was like flicking on a light switch. Horny Bella was here and in complete control. My sweat pant covered pussy was grinding against his cotton boxer covered cock.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good," he jerked against me. His eyes never left mine, and the previous tenderness was replaced with a fire, the likes of which I'd never seen in a man's eyes. I reached for the hem of his t-shirt and practically ripped it from his body. Once I'd finished, he removed mine.

His warm hands were roaming the bare expanse of my back and his tongue laved at my taut nipples.

I needed him so badly that I couldn't get my sweatpants off fast enough. I stood up, jerking them off my body, taking my cotton panties with them to pool on the floor in a pile with our discarded t-shirts.

"Fuck, Bella, you look even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined," Jasper groaned huskily, and then removed his boxers quickly adding them to the pile. His body was fucking unbelievable. I watched as he grabbed his jeans from the nearby chair, producing a foil packet from his wallet. He looked at me sheepishly for a moment then his eyes visibly darkened when he noticed that my hand had started roaming my own body absentmindedly while waiting. He sat back on the couch and I returned to his lap, allowing my hands to travel over his hard muscled chest.

I groaned when he tore open the foil pack with his teeth before sheathing himself quickly.

"Bella, I want you too much… I need… I need you to control this so I don't hurt you," he almost pleaded. I nodded in understanding.

I bucked excitedly as Jasper's fingers grazed the dripping folds of my aching pussy, feeling how much I wanted him. Once his fingers were coated in my arousal, he began to lubricate his cock, getting it ready for me.

Using his broad shoulders for leverage, I lifted myself up to hover over him while he guided his cock to my entrance. He was rather large, bigger than any other man I'd been with or any of my toys, so I knew that I would have to take this slow. I bit my lip as the hot head started to press against me before slipping in. Slowly, I lowered myself onto him feeling fuller than I'd ever felt in my life. I noticed the slightly tortured look on his face as he fought to restrain himself from thrusting into me with abandon.

"Fuck, darlin', you're so tight," he cried out hoarsely.

Once my body had accommodated to his size I began to move faster and faster. The pressure was building up so much that I couldn't even look at him anymore.

"Fuck, that's amazing," I cried out when he shifted his hips slightly, hitting even deeper inside me. My thighs began to quiver and shake from the onslaught of my approaching orgasm.

"Come for me, baby," he practically crooned.

His words pushed me over the edge, and I was almost gasping from the heavenly sensations coursing through my veins.

"Oh… God… Jasper, Oh fuck," I practically howled. Jasper began to thrust upwards into me as I was coming down from the most intense orgasm of my life.

He lifted me up and stood, leaving our bodies joined as he walked us to my bedroom. My legs wrapped around him on instinct, holding on as tight as I could. Wordlessly, he laid me down on the bed and positioned my legs onto his shoulders so he could watch us where we were joined. I never imagined how erotic that act could be until I saw how deeply it affected Jasper. The look in his eyes changed from gentle to almost feral. He began to thrust into me faster and with greater force than my petite frame could have managed from atop him. He felt even more amazing than he looked sliding into me – long, thick, and slick with my desire.

His hand moved to where we were joined and began rubbing my clit, causing me to climax again. A few dozen thrusts later, I knew he was getting close. I was on the verge of coming a third time, and could already tell from the pressure building up it was going to be even more explosive than the first.

"God… oh shit, Bella, I'm… fuck… I'm cumming," he practically growled as his thrusting became more and more erratic, pushing me over the edge as I screamed his name.

Jasper collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily into my neck. His breathing turned into soft wet kisses that tickled my sensitive skin, making me giggle. Jasper raised his body off of me and looked into my eyes, a smug smile playing upon his plump swollen lips.

"That was erm… unexpected," I said, suddenly feeling shy as the weight of what had just happened began to creep up on me.

"Listen, Bella-" Jasper started nervously before I interrupted.

"Please, don't say it was an accident or a regret," I whispered, suddenly feeling the desolation of rejection crush my heart.

"Don't interrupt me, darlin'," he chided. I averted my eyes and sucked my quivering lip into my mouth and began to chew it with my teeth dejectedly. "Bella, I'm sure you are beyond confused by what just happened, and I promise to clear everything up." I nodded my understanding.

"Firstly, I am not gay." He smirked as my eyes widened and fury started to boil under the surface. "Ah, ah, ah, no interrupting." He pressed his finger to my lips, smirking again. "I'm bisexual, and I'm in love with you, Bella Swan."

My eyes widened, and if they weren't attached to my brain they would have popped out of my head. Forget the fact that my gay friend was actually bi - Jasper was fucking in love with me. I did the only thing I could think of; I grabbed his face roughly and crashed my lips against his.

Jasper and I had easily slipped into boyfriend/girlfriend mode, and it was only eight months later that we were engaged, then a month after that we were married. Honestly, we were happy, and he had never given me a reason to think that he'd stray. Sex was mind blowing as always, but I couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

One night, I came home early from work to surprise Jasper with a nice romantic dinner and a massage. I quietly entered the loft, not wanting to alert him to my presence. The bags of groceries I was holding slipped from my hands when I heard the unmistakable sound of men grunting and moaning. It was my worst fear come to reality, but I couldn't deny that I hadn't expected it. My gut instinct told me to run away and hide, knowing that another man had broken my heart. The fury I felt knowing that Jasper - my best friend, lover, and husband - could betray me this way was enough to tear a hole in my chest.

I needed to see the piece of ass that he thought was worth betraying his life partner over. My hands were trembling and tears were streaming down my cheeks as I approached our bedroom. It took everything in me not to vomit as the sounds picked up.

"Yea, baby, fuck me. Oh yea, fuck my tight ass," an unfamiliar voice grunted.

"Your ass looks so good sliding on my cock," another unfamiliar voice groaned huskily.

 _What the fuck!_  There were definitely more men than just my husband in there. Was Jasper involved in some kind of fucking orgy or something? My brain felt like it was about to explode with the incredulity of the situation I was faced with. With my jaw clenched, I steeled myself for what I was about to see.

The door to our bedroom was slightly ajar; I only needed to push it gently to open it, but it felt like it weighed a ton. My knuckles where white as the tendons stretched over the bones so tightly, that it was as if they would break through the skin.

"Oh fuck, harder. Oh shit," the strained unknown male voice cried out.

I'd heard enough. I knew I couldn't stand there and subject myself any further. I either needed to leave and run far, far away, or I needed to face my fears head on.

I was too strong to run away now, I could face this. I would face this.

I took in a deep breath as I flung the door open roughly.

"Oh shit, Bella, I…" Jasper sputtered while frantically covering his erect cock in shame, as if it were something that I wasn't intended to see. Seeing him hide from me was almost as hurtful as his betrayal.

I narrowed my eyes at him furiously until I realized that no one else was in the room.

"Oh, fuck baby. I'm gonna cum so fucking hard," the same voice from earlier rasped loudly from the speakers of the surround sound system.

My mouth hung agape as I realized what had happened. I glanced up at Jasper, seeing the pained look on his face. He looked so frightened and embarrassed, while I felt nothing but absolute fucking relief.

I released the breath I'd forgotten that I was holding, and reached to wipe the moisture from my face. Jasper scrambled for the remote trying desperately to turn off the DVD, and I couldn't help but gasp when I got an eyeful of the scene playing out before he managed to stop it. I was surprisingly aroused seeing the two men going at it that way, but the desire I felt was suddenly replaced with sadness when I heard the tortured sobs coming from my distraught husband.

I ran to him, feeling guilty for causing him to feel so ashamed.

My arms wrapped around him protectively as I whispered 'I love you' over and over against his skin and lips. Finally realizing that I wasn't upset with him, he relaxed into my touch and began to respond eagerly.

Other than walking in on my husband watching gay porn, the night ended up going exactly as I'd hoped, but neither of us mentioned the elephant in the room. I still didn't know what to think. I knew Jasper was such a sexual person that he would need additional stimuli when he was finding self-release. Hell, even I had several DVD's and porn on my laptop. He still hadn't given me a reason not to trust him. However, this only further cemented the idea that Jasper must be missing the masculine touch. It had been six years since he'd been with a man, and I couldn't help but feel a bit inadequate for not having a cock to give him pleasure.

Jasper and I fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, but for me, it wasn't restful. I was so tired that I sent Jasper in to work without me. Feeling a bit depressed, I lounged around in my sweatpants, just watching morning talk shows and soap operas. As my thoughts drifted back to Jasper and our predicament, I remembered the DVD still in our bedroom, not to mention the way it made me feel when I saw it. I scrambled off the couch and headed into the bedroom.

I still wasn't sure about the idea of watching men fuck and suck each other, but I figured that it couldn't hurt to watch. In fact, if I liked it, then Jasper might be satisfied with us watching it together while we fuck.

Excitedly, I turned on the television and DVD player and began watching,

Half-an-hour, four orgasms, and a broken rabbit later, I was convinced. I fucking loved gay porn.

Seeing how turned on it made me, Jasper and I began watching videos of guys fucking each other, on occasion, while we screwed. The added stimulus had practically put us back in the honeymoon stage. The change in our relationship was amazing, but still, in the back of my mind I knew that some part of Jasper missed being with a man. I had no intention of waiting around for him to give in to temptation or feel guilty over simply wanting to. I needed to act.

"Jasper," I cooed sweetly in my, 'I want something voice.'

"Yea darlin'?" he drawled seductively, knowing how it affected me when he called me that.

"Er… umm, I have been thinking about something, and I wondered if you might want to try it," I began nervously. Jasper cocked an amused brow at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Umm, I wondered, if you might want to have a threesome sometime?" I blurted, and then blushed ten shades of red. His mouth quirked up into an adorable smirk as he considered what I'd suggested.

"Who's the little lady you had in mind, darlin'?" he stifled a chuckle at my request, obviously not taking it seriously.

"Umm, I was thinking about a man, not a woman, and I don't have anyone in mind. I just wondered how you'd feel about the idea. I mean, I have this fantasy of seeing you with a man, but in it I am a part of the scene, too."

He eyed me skeptically, remembering my reaction to thinking he was having an orgy days earlier.

"That was different. I thought you were cheating," I said, abashed for previously jumping to conclusions.

"Bella, are you sure that's what you want?" he said carefully. I knew Jasper so well that I could tell his tone meant that he was restraining himself from accepting the idea.

"Can I show you something?" I asked apprehensively.

Jasper followed me to the bedroom where my MacBook was sitting on the bed. Realizing that I'd planned to show him something on it, he sat first, leaning against the headboard openly. Happily, I took my place in front of him, allowing him to wrap his arms and legs around me. I turned on the machine and opened the saved link to the website I'd found that caused this sudden interest in a ménage à trois.

I had recently discovered a webcam site belonging to a polyamorous couple. The relationship involved a woman and two men. What was exciting about the situation was that it wasn't all about the woman- the men were together as well. I wanted Jasper to be able to experience that, but deep down, I knew I wanted it too. I wasn't sure that I could ever trust another man like Jasper enough to have a relationship, but I was definitely open to the sex part. After I showed him a video of the couple, I could tell how aroused he'd become.

"God, that looked amazing," he groaned, then nibbled at my ear. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" I moaned as his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my panties.

"Yes, I want us to try that," he practically growled as I wiggled my ass against his rock hard cock in a teasing manner.

Jasper and I had decided that we were open to having another man in our bed, which was amazing, but there just didn't seem to be anyone we could agree on. Several months had passed, and I had pretty much given up on finding a third for our little trio.

One afternoon, Jasper was sent by the magazine to a lunch meeting with an up-and-coming street and installation artist for a photo shoot he and I would be doing later that week. Jasper and I were excited, to say the least. Early on, Masen's body of work was already some of the best either of us had seen in years.

Jasper was leaving from the studio and I was coming from the apartment, which meant that he would get downtown to the restaurant at least ten minutes before me and I was already running late.

**Hey babe, sorry I'm gonna be late. Can you order something for me? You know what I like. ; ) - B**

**Sure darlin'. Speaking of what you like, Masen is a fox, and he's been flirting with me since he got here.- J**

**Why doesn't that surprise me?- B**

**Hey you never know. Let's see how he likes my fuckhot wife.- J**

**He does know you're married right?- B**

**Yea, I think that's why he's flirting. He probably doesn't expect to have an opportunity to follow through.- J**

**Yeah and who says he should expect to follow through? I might not like him, and or he might not like pussy. – B**

**You'll like him. I gotta go he's coming back from the bathroom and the server is here. Love yah darlin'. - J**

**Love you, see you soon. – B**

I drove slightly over the speed limit all the way to the restaurant, feeling a bit excited at the possibility of finding a man to join Jasper and I.

I walked through the doors and spotted Jasper easily. I dismissed the hostess letting her know I was already meeting people. Always the gentleman, Jasper stood up to welcome me with a kiss as I approached the table.

"Masen, this is my wife, Isabella Whitlock," he smiled lovingly at me, and I had to forcibly tear my gaze away from my husband's gorgeous blue eyes. Turning to look at the fox Jasper had been swooning over, I found a familiar pair of stunning green eyes widened in disbelief.

"Edward?" I choked slightly.

"b-Bella?" he stuttered, just as everything went black.

The voices were the first thing I noticed, as they were growing louder and louder. I blinked several times until I could clearly see my Jasper hovering over me, his eyes laced with concern. The cool sensation of a wet towel on my forehead started to bring me back to consciousness.

"Bella, darlin', are you okay?" Jasper's asked anxiously. It had been awhile, but he was used to my pathetic fainting spells.

"I'm okay, really," I groaned. It was only then that I realized that I wasn't on the floor but lying against something warm and firm - muscular. The memories of seeing Edward flooded into my brain. As clear as they were, it still felt like a dream.

Jasper reached out to help steady me so I could stand as the muscular figure behind me shifted further, helping me to my feet. I slumped into Jasper's waiting arms as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Darlin' do you and Masen… know each other?" Jasper murmured into my hair. I gasped in realization that the warm body that was holding me must have been Edward's. The onlookers must have realized that I was fine because the crowd began to thin.

Aside from the fact that his recognition confirmed who I thought he was, I would have known this boy err man anywhere. The name Masen was likely just a name he used since a lot of his street art was, in fact, illegal.

I turned around to face Edward, wanting to get a good look at the man I loved before I even knew what love was. I noticed that the childish roundness in his cheeks had been replaced with high cheekbones and an angular jaw covered in scruffy stubble. His soft bronze hair was a bit longer and unkempt, sticking up in every direction. He was even more beautiful than he was in high school. Simply looking at him was almost enough to make my ovaries explode.

He looked both excited and pained at the same time, and I wasn't sure what to say or think. His pained expression reminded me so much of the day eleven years ago when he came over to tell me that his father was transferring to a hospital in New Hampshire. It was before the days of Facebook and webcams, but he still could have kept in touch. He promised to call me once he had their new number, but he never did. He'd forgotten me and had broken my heart.

Even though I'd forced the painful memories back into the darkest parts of my brain along with Jacob's betrayal and James' abuse, I remembered the feelings I had for this man. I could truly say that I had loved him as much as I loved my husband, and now that he was standing here in front of me, I didn't know what to do with those feelings.

A few tears escaped my eyes, and Jasper's grip tightened around me protectively.

"Jazz baby, can you please have the server pack up our food?" I asked without turning my gaze from Edward's. He dropped his head dejectedly and motioned for the server to pack his up as well.

"Ed, err, Masen, would you like to bring your lunch to our studio so that the three of us can speak in private?" I asked cautiously. Edward's head snapped up, obviously surprised by my invitation.

"Uhh… well, yea. I guess I owe you an explanation," he nervously replied. Even with his obvious anxiety, his smooth voice was like honey and silk. Suddenly, I was flooded with memories of our late night conversations and the shy kisses that soon turned into childish fumbling and groping. Then, he was taken away from me before we'd hardly even begun. At the time, my expectations were that, together, Edward and I would lose our virginities, go to prom, college, then get married and have a few kids. I had been naïve to think that he could have felt for me even half of what I'd felt for him. I didn't have any animosity over it anymore since I'd found Jasper, but I still couldn't escape the fact that I knew what it was like to love this man. I wondered if I still did.

Wordlessly, the three of us collected our meals and walked to our respective vehicles. I chuckled when I noticed he was driving the newest model of the same silver Volvo that his parents had bought him for his sixteenth birthday. Edward looked up at me with an unfathomable expression until he noticed my cherry red 2011 Chevy S-10 Pickup truck. He burst out laughing and shook his head at the fact that, no matter how successful either of us had become, we still had newer versions of our childhood cars. The thought made me wonder how much Edward had changed since high school. I got into my truck after giving him a sly grin, which he returned crookedly. I blushed in response to the butterflies that I felt erupt in my stomach.

Suddenly, I felt guilty for my feelings and hoped that Jasper hadn't been witness to my obvious attraction to the man I used to and might possibly still love. As perceptive as he was, I shouldn't have even gotten my hopes up that Jasper would miss the exchange. He was staring at both Edward and I with a curiously amused expression on his face. There wasn't a trace of the jealously or possessiveness I'd expected. I felt even better when he winked at me.

The three of us left and headed toward the studio. I could feel my nerves bubbling in anticipation of spending time with Edward again. Then I remembered Jasper's text. He had said that Edward was flirting with him. Loudly, I groaned because of how complicated this situation was getting. I opted not to think about it and decided just to wait till we all had a chance to talk.

Jasper didn't give me a break from my thoughts as I heard my phone buzzing with his call. I didn't even get a chance to say hello before he started in on me.

"Darlin', this is  _The Edward,_  isn't it?" he asked, sounding as if he were trying to restrain his excitement.

"Yeah, uhh, it is," I sighed.

"I know it's been years since we talked about him, but you're over him, right? What I mean is, you've forgiven him, right?" he asked in way that made it obvious he was trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"You want him, don't you?" I asked accusingly, although I wasn't upset or even surprised for that matter.

"Oh, God, he's amazing, Bella, so beautiful. I just don't want this to get too complicated because of your history with him. I mean, I could tell, darlin', by the way he was looking at you that he's still pining for you even after all these years, not that I could blame him either," he responded softly.

"I don't know Jazz, you really think so?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, darlin'. And before you got there, he was blatantly flirting with me. It's obvious that he wants us both. The question is, can we do this without getting attached in case this isn't something he wants to continue? Hell, for all I know, I might've lost my touch and totally misread him," he mused nervously.

"I'd like to think that we could have a one night stand, but with Edward, I really don't know. There are too many old feelings there. Let's just talk to him, see how things play out. If things start moving in that direction, then we should tell him what we are looking for," I offered.

"That sounds good, darlin'," he sighed dreamily as we were about to turn into the parking lot.

"Let's just try not to overwhelm him, okay?" I chuckled.

Jasper pulled in the parking space next to me, while Edward parked on the other side. Silently, the three of us made our way up the stairs leading to the studio. Edward and I sat on opposite sides of the lounger while Jasper poured us each a glass of wine. It was obvious that both Edward and I needed a bit of liquid courage.

The thing was, Jasper knew the whole story, at least my side of it. He knew how much I cared for Edward. I was relieved that Jasper and I agreed on someone for once, but Edward. Fuck, I still couldn't believe he was really here. I had so much I wanted to ask him.

"It's so wonderful to see you, Bella. You look even more beautiful than I remembered," he smiled, but then a look of terror passed over his face as he noticed Jasper approaching. He shifted awkwardly. I could tell he was afraid that he'd overstepped some kind of boundary. I didn't want to be the one to bring this up, so I looked to Jasper for him to explain.

"She is stunning, isn't she? I bet you two were the best looking couple at your school," he said, winking at Edward without a trace of the anger that he was so obviously expecting.

"Oh, well, I suppose we were," Edward said blushing slightly.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, Bella," Edward said warily.

"As much as I would like to pretend it doesn't matter anymore, I can't say that I'm not curious to know why you told me you loved me, left, and then never called me again," I responded in a tone more clipped than I'd originally intended.

Edward looked so sad that I wished I'd reigned in my temper. I felt so guilty, especially since I'd already assured Jasper that I was over it. We were adults, and yeah, he hurt me really bad, but I wouldn't trade it for what I have now with Jasper.

"I… uhh, well, when I got back to New Hampshire, I realized how unreasonable it was to make you feel like you had to wait for me for God knows how many years. The idea of being away from you was… very painful. I thought a clean break would be best so you could move on and have a boyfriend who could be there for you, but I just couldn't. Not even over the phone could I end it, so I put off calling you for days, then days turned to weeks and then to months, and then when I realized how fucking much I must have hurt you, it was too late," he said, defeated.

I hadn't realized I was crying until Jasper handed me a tissue and wrapped his arm around me tightly.

"Thank you…" I murmured, "… for telling me." Edward simply stared at his feet dejectedly.

"I forgive you, you know," I whispered after swallowing thickly. His head shot up to mine, and a bit of the desolation had disappeared. "I don't regret the way the things ended up."

"I can't help but wonder what my life would have been like if I'd kept you in it," he sighed. I was starting to believe Jasper was right about the way Edward was looking at me. It was obvious that he was filled with so much longing and regret.

"Edward, I want us to get to know each other again. You were too important to me for me to let you go now," I smiled hopefully.

"I don't know, Bella," he said, unsure. The side glance he gave Jasper let me know that he was obviously worried that his presence would cause some discord between my husband and I.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Jasper spoke abruptly, but kindly, after being silent for several minutes.

"I suppose I feel weird about this, don't you?" Edward replied nervously.

"If you mean the fact that you and Bella obviously still have feelings for each other, then no, I actually don't feel that weird about it," Jasper smirked playfully at Edward. Always the joker, Jasper left Edward shocked with his perfect mouth hanging open.

"Now that doesn't mean I don't love or feel protective of my wife, but for some reason, I don't feel the need to protect her from you. You obviously care for her, maybe as much as I do. I respect that," Jasper spoke smoothly.

"I won't pretend to understand your relationship, but it feels like I'm missing something here," Edward asked, looking to me apprehensively.

I looked at Jasper nervously, knowing that now was as good a time as any to explain our situation to Edward. I still wasn't sure though about Edward's feelings for Jasper, but I trusted my husband's judgment. To my knowledge, his gaydar had never failed him before.

Jasper nodded at me, giving silent approval to explain our situation. Edward looked even more confused by our exchange.

"Can I ask you a few questions before I explain?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded his approval with pursed lips.

"Are you with anyone, err, I mean, are you in a relationship?" I asked quietly, as a blush spread across my cheeks. Jasper stifled a chuckle, but looked eagerly at Edward, anticipating his answer as much as I was.

Edward appeared to be caught off guard by my question and took a long pull from his wine glass, finishing it quickly. Jasper and I would have to make sure that he stayed long enough to get the alcohol out of his system.

"I haven't been in many relationships, Bella. They… nothing ever felt right. I've generally just kept to myself until I got too lonely, and then I'd go looking for a no strings attached fuck. Uhh… God, that sounds so fucking pathetic," he croaked slightly as his perfect honey voice broke under the emotion of his admission.

Almost as if we were sharing a single mind, Jasper and I both reached to touch the beautiful broken man comfortingly.

"Hey, it's okay. It doesn't have to be that way," I smiled, hoping he'd understand that Jasper and I wanted to be there for him. Edward shook his head in disbelief. I ignored his dismissal and pressed, hoping that our meeting had been fate giving us another chance and that the three of us could become something more together.

"One more question, and I swear I'll tell you," I muttered, still feeling worried that Jasper and I were going to scare Edward away.

"Have you ever been with a man?" I almost whispered, hoping that Edward hadn't heard me. Seeing the rose colored blush bloom across his cheeks confirmed everything I needed to know.

"Bella, don't overwhelm him," Jasper chided playfully, amused by mine and Edward's shared awkwardness. I glanced back at Edward to see him biting his pouty bottom lip, embarrassed by the turn our conversation had taken.

Edward and I were so young when we were together. Our conversations rarely consisted of anything sexual, so this was something entirely new for both of us. If we were going to have an adult discussion, we both needed to reconcile the image of our teenage selves with the image of the adults that we were now.

"No one knows, Bella, not my family or friends. How did you..." he started before looking sheepishly at Jasper, "…er… never mind."

"Maybe this will sound weird to you, but I would like for you to be in my life and Jasper's, but as more than a friend," I admitted nervously, sweating bullets. Edward's brow furrowed, but before he could say anything, I continued. "I guess what I'm saying is that we both, er… we both want you."

Edward's mouth quirked up in the same crooked grin I remembered from high school. "Are you serious?" he asked, amused.

"Hell yeah, sugar," Jasper drawled, causing me to giggle.

"So, are you both like, swingers or something?" Edward asked curiously.

"Uh, no, Jasper and I have been monogamous since we started dating, but before that Jasper slept with both men and women. Not at the same time, though," I explained. "I've never done anything like this either. A few months ago we decided that were open to the idea, but we haven't really met the right person. It seemed unlikely that we would find someone we were both attracted to."

"And are you…" he hesitated, swallowing thickly, "… both attracted to me?"

The unmistakable darkening of Edward's eyes as understanding dawned on him drew me in. I couldn't answer him in words. The need to have his lips on mine for the first time in eleven years was all-consuming. I closed the distance between us and grasped his face gently, meeting his fiery gaze, and silently asking his permission.  
My body flushed with desire when his warm breath washed over me, smelling of wine and something sweet I couldn't place. Knowing what was about to happen, his pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips as my hand slid from his face into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, and I pressed my lips to his lightly.  
He only hesitated for a second before his soft lips began to return my gentle movements with more pressure, deepening our connection. I opened my mouth to him allowing his warm tongue to slide in. Our kiss was filled with so much passion that I almost didn't notice the familiar hand on my breast, touching me the way he knows I love the most. Edward began to moan into my mouth and I wondered how much of that was from our kiss, or if Jasper had put his magical hands on him as well. Suddenly, Edward broke the connection. His lips were reddened and eyes were hooded as if he were drunk with lust – he probably was.

"Are we… Is this ha-happening?" he asked nervously but still excited nonetheless.

"Sugar, we'll only go as far as you are comfortable, but know this - Bella and I want you very much," Jasper reassured while I nodded in agreement, wanting Edward's lips again.

"I want you both, too," Edward smiled shyly and blushed. I couldn't help but grin at Jasper, thankful that he had been right about Edward. Jasper's hand reached forward to brush away my hair so he could whisper in my ear.

"Let's take care of Edward, darlin', make him feel real good," Jasper whispered huskily low enough that only I could hear him, then let his tongue dart out to lick the shell of my ear. The sensation of warmth against that sensitive area elicited a shiver to roll through me.  
Jasper was right; we needed to make this about Edward.

I moved back to Edward, taking his lips in mine again and allowing my desire to consume me. My hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head, breaking our kiss.

"Fuck, ain't he beautiful, darlin'?" Jasper drawled.

I gasped at the site of him, then bit my lip and nodded in agreement. Edward looked perfect. His lightly muscled chest and abs were covered in tattoos that were just begging to be kissed and explored. My hands roamed freely over the marks on his body; each piece had a story and I wanted to know them all.  
Jasper came up behind me and lifted my shirt off, and it was then that I realized he'd removed his shirt as well. Jasper moved my hair from my neck and began kissing me wetly, while his other hand reached to rub Edward's obvious erection through his jeans.

I wanted to get the pants off both of them badly, so I brushed away Jasper's greedy hands from Edward's cock, causing them to groan at the loss of contact and a chuckle to escape my lips. My hand went to Edward's belt, and I had it unbuckled and his pants undone within seconds. Edward stood up to remove his jeans, looking positively delicious in his slate grey boxer briefs. Taking a cue from him, Jasper and I began to undress as well. I glanced over at my husband still appreciating his gorgeous body after five years of marriage. It was then that I realized that I'd been kissing and lusting after another man for the first time since Jasper and I got together, and it didn't feel wrong - at all.

In seconds we were all standing there in our underwear, almost as if we were in a western showdown al a The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. We were all waiting for someone to make the first move.

Jasper was less reserved than I so I watched, enraptured, as he approached confidently and captured Edward's mouth for a searing kiss. I couldn't stop my wandering hands from slipping into my damp panties to finger my clit as I saw Jasper drop to his knees in front of Edward. He looked surprised, but excited by Jasper's eagerness to please him.

"Fuck, that's hot," Edward groaned as he watched Jasper remove his boxer briefs. His cock was beautiful, slightly shorter than Jasper's but thicker, and I couldn't help the whore-like sounds that escaped my lips when I realized that he was pierced. I would have never thought I could be so turned on by a piercing. The thought that his long, thick, and adorned cock might soon be inside me, thrilled me to no end.

"Damn, that's a beautiful cock," Jasper groaned huskily as he began to stroke him slowly.

"Ugh, fuck Jasper, that feels so good," Edward groaned, then tore his eyes away from Jasper's to look at me as I slipped my bra and panties off. "My God, Bella. You look so fucking perfect."

Needing to be a part of what was happening, I moved behind Edward to run my hands all over the ink on his back and to admire his perfect ass as he clenched with Jasper's every stroke.

"I want to taste you, sugar. Is that alright?" Jasper asked as his lips moved closer to his cock, obviously knowing the offer would not be refused.

"Fuck, yes," he cried out his consent. My fingers found their way back to my aching pussy as Jasper's mouth enveloped Edward's twitching member. "Ugh, shit, that's so good."

I wanted to make Edward feel good too, and I knew Jasper loved to see me pleasure myself, so I walked in front of Edward and Jasper and grabbed a stool for balance. I arched forward with my chest pressed against the stool, presenting my bare pussy and ass for Edward to see.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward practically growled, as I began spreading the moisture around my swollen lips. My need was so bad that I couldn't help but slide my fingers in and out of my slick entrance, while looking back at what they were doing.

"Edward, will you describe what I'm doing to Jasper, please?" I moaned seductively.

"Ugh, fuck yes. She looks so fucking hot with her ass in the air, fucking herself with her fingers. Oh fuck, Jasper… so fucking deep," he cried out, his orgasm approaching while Jasper groaned at his words.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped, leaving Edward whimpering with need.

"Edward, has anyone ever taken you from behind?" Jasper asked in a voice hoarse with lust.

"Umm, a few times," he said hesitantly.

"And did you enjoy it?" Jasper asked with barely masked hope.

"Most times, yeah, I fucking loved it," Edward replied, rasping slightly.

"Good, I want to take you there, while you fuck Bella's pussy, if that sounds good to you, sugar."

"Oh God, please," Edward cried out.

"Doesn't that sound good, darlin'?" Jasper asked, looking to me excitedly.

"Please," I begged, needing release so badly.

Jasper stood up from kneeling in front of Edward and walked over to the lounger to pull out the hidden bed. Jasper and I had used the bed on numerous occasions after long nights in the studio or if we simply just couldn't wait to get home. I didn't want Edward to be lonely while we waited on Jasper to get the bed ready. I grabbed a towel on my way over to Edward to wipe the arousal off my fingers, but Edward's hand stilled mine.

"I want to do that." He smirked, before bringing my fingers up to his face and breathing deeply. "Heaven."

When my fingers slipped into his hot mouth, I bit my lip and closed my eyes. A shudder ripped through me when I felt his tongue massaging me. Edward's hands began to caress me gently as I removed my fingers from his mouth and then spread his saliva on his hardened nipples. Everything he did was driving me wild. I didn't think I could be anymore aroused, but then his lips were on my neck, kissing and nibbling, teasing me. Wanting to make him feel cared for, I moved to run my fingers through his silky hair. Another wave of arousal crashed over me as his erection pressed against my stomach. The warm barbell grazed my skin, causing him to hum in approval from the sensation of our bodies pressed together.

His cock felt so good, and I couldn't wait to have him inside me. I was so wrapped up in just feeling the stunning creature in front of me that I almost didn't notice that Jasper was on knees next to Edward, sheathing him with a condom. Once Edward was wrapped up, Jasper came up behind me and picked me up quickly, making me giggle like a school girl. I let out a yelp as he spanked my bare cheeks playfully before throwing me on the bed as if he were a damn caveman. I pouted when I noticed Edward chuckling over Jasper's antics.

Before I could complain, Edward was on his hands and knees hovering over me, breathing hotly on my skin with his eyes ablaze. He hadn't yet entered me, but I knew when he did that everything would change. I would no longer belong to just Jasper. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be able to give each of these stunning men a piece of my heart. I knew if Edward wanted to be with us, that I wouldn't be giving some of Jasper's love to him. It would be as if my heart were expanding to love them both equally.

The tender thoughts I'd been thinking were replaced with primal need when I realized that Edward's position had him presenting himself to my husband, as if he were a sacrifice to the pagan god of anal pleasure.

"God, sugar, your ass is lookin' mighty fine," Jasper practically growled the sentiment.

Knowing we didn't have any lube, Jasper suddenly reached between Edward's legs so he could get to my pussy and coat his fingers with arousal. He spread it around his sheathed hardened length then reached back again for more, lightly grazing my clit this time and making me buck from the contact. He needed more of my natural lubrication to prepare Edward's ass for his rather large cock.

Every nerve in my body was electrified with anticipation, so much that I could hardly wait to see the looks on their faces as Jasper entered Edward the first time.

Seeing that Jasper was now pressing against Edward from behind, I began to stroke Edward, allowing my thumb to graze the head and his piercing.

"Shit, Jasper that… feels like… fuck… oh God," he moaned.

It was beautiful watching them together. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be able to see it and share it with the man I loved and the man I knew I could easily fall for again.

"Fuck, sugar, you're so goddamn tight." Jasper rasped.

Jasper's face contorted from the restraint it took to keep himself from pounding into Edward's perfect ass, but I could tell he loved every second of it. When I looked back to Edward, he was staring into my eyes with a fiery gaze that told me he wanted me. Now.  
Once his body was flush against Edward's, he stilled to allow Edward to enter me. I used the hand that had been slowly stroking him to guide him to my waiting entrance.

"Fuck," I cried out from the fullness of Edward being inside me and the sensation of his barbell as it grazed me intimately.

"My God, this feels unbelievable," Edward croaked hoarsely.

Jasper began moving inside Edward again, thus dictating the speed and force in which Edward was moving in me. I could tell it was Edward's upper body strength that allowed him to keep most of their weight off me, which allowed me to meet his thrusts. It was as if the three of us were moving as one.

The moaning and grunting around me drowned out the cries of ecstasy slipping from my lips.  
Every cell in my body called out to be consumed by them like dry kindling next to an open flame, while at the same time I wanted it to burn slowly, glowing like an ember for hours and hours.

Jasper slipped slightly into a higher position causing Edward to shift in response, thus making Edward's delicious cock come in contact with my sweet spot. As the pressure of my impending climax built up more and more, my walls began to contract around him. Their movements became faster and more erratic and I knew they we both getting close.

I could see Jasper losing himself while Edward seemed to be finding himself, and it was utterly magnificent, bringing me to the edge giving me the most mind blowing orgasm of my life. I knew my cries of ecstasy had pushed them both over the edge because Edward started to cum. I couldn't help but watch him as his face became the picture of ecstasy. Jasper followed soon after and seeing him that way, I just knew that I would never get tired of watching him cum while he stared into my eyes.

Once we had all finished, Jasper disposed of their condoms and then the three of us collapsed sleepily into a pile of twisted limbs and torsos. It was as if we couldn't get close enough. Our shared intimacy had obviously taken its toll, because the next thing I knew, Jasper and I had fallen asleep with our arms and legs intertwined with Edward's.

There were no words to be spoken aloud, but I knew then Jasper and I had found what we were missing..

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my O/S. That was both my first lemon and first slash in one little story!

Please Vote for Undisclosed Desires at the Golden Lemon Awards!

Also, I have no intention of continuing this beyond a O/S, if you feel unfulfilled then try MsKathy's The Trip Home it is a really hot Poly relationship with the same pairing!

Please R&R and check out my other Fics


End file.
